usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Changeling
The Changelings were liquid-based, shapeshifting lifeforms native to the Gamma Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. Their homeworld was, apparently, a rogue planet within the Omarion Nebula (which has since been rendered uninhabitable by the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar in the Battle of the Omarion Nebula in 2371). Physiology The Founders were at least partially composed of morphogenic enzymes, the molecules responsible for their shapeshifting ability. Common characteristics of Changelings included their biomolecular structure and morphogenic matrix. In its natural state, a Changeling's body was a formless gelatinous mass, to which it had to revert every sixteen hours (Odo's example) in order to regenerate. If a Changeling remained in solid form for longer than sixteen hours, their body began to deteriorate and peel or "flake' away. Changelings could take virtually any corporeal form, ranging from humanoid aliens to fog to reflective surfaces. They did not seem to be able to exist as or change to forms of energy. They, or at least the Founders, also had the ability to closely mimic humanoid personalities to the point where even close friends and family often could not distinguish them from the originals. They could transform parts of themselves into smaller electric devices, like a combadge and make it operational, and were also capable of at least mimicking the shape and operation of a computer. Changelings could also mimic the form of fire and clouds. Starfleet sensors as of 2371 failed to recognize Changelings when they mimicked other forms. However, it was established that changelings could mimick humanoid physiology, as in the case of Odo. The Obsidian Order created a prototype quantum stasis field generator that could prevent a Changeling from shape shifting. Changelings – or at least Odo – had no sense of smell. But, Laas stated that if his hands had Klingon blood on them, they would emit a stench, showing that after living among solids for years, he was at least familiar with the concept. When Odo was forced to assume solid form by the Founders, he gained a sense of smell and taste, which suggests that changelings are capable of mimicking those senses. Even when in humanoid form, Changelings did not need to take in sustenance. Odo noted that he once attempted to eat after assuming humanoid form for the first time, but that he found the experience not only unsatisfying due to his lack of tastebuds, but that he also described it as 'messy' for reasons that he chose not to elaborate on. The Founders of the Dominion were Changelings, and made up the majority of the Dominion's leadership. Changelings preferred to think of themselves as a drop (the individual) in the larger ocean (what they call the Great Link). A Changeling, therefore, typically had little sense of individual identity. Being a liquid-based lifeform, in order to link with other Changelings they simply reverted to this state and the liquid blends together, creating a link between them. History Eons ago, Changelings were monoforms like solids, limited to one shape and according to the Founders, at one time they were peaceful and explored the galaxy. But they were persecuted by some of the solids, and they came to believe that the only way to protect themselves was to conquer those around them. It isn't stated how they feel about other shapeshifting species. Solids (mono-form solid species) called the Founders "Changelings" as an insult, but the Founders took the name for themselves as an act of defiance. The story came from one of the Founders herself. Long ago, the Founders sent out one hundred infant Changelings in order to gather information and explore, to return later and share what they have learned. The Founders did not expect any to return until the late-27th century. Odo and Laas were among the hundred. The Great Link was soon infected by a morphogenic virus that threatened the Changelings with extinction. The Federation's secret police, Section 31, intended to wipe out the Founders, leaving the Dominion powerless and wavering. This was cured by Odo. The Changelings seemed proud of their heritage and considered themselves subtly superior; in contrast, Odo (who had been separated from his people for most of his existence) was almost their polar opposite, experiencing self-doubt and internal conflict regarding his people's warlike nature. Category:Species Category:Dominion